If I could Fly
by Kari-Bear
Summary: Some people just don't have a single reason to be a happy, you can't blame them. Quin's life was jumping from one shattering moment to another and the next thing she knows is that there's a corpse at her feet and blood on her hands.
1. Innocent until Proven Guilty

Disclaimer: Nawp, I don't own RO.. D:

Wells. Here we have a story…which will have really slow updates cuz I suck at writing. XP; Please enjoy and sorry for any grammatical mistakes. X.x;

Please review. :D!

* * *

**If I could Fly**

_Chap 1_

_Innocent until Proven Guilty_

"Feh, what do they know. Jerks" She mumbled to her self.

Quin pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, while letting her chin rest on her knees. A million thoughts were running through her head, but one stuck out the most. It always did, she couldn't ignore it. Quin knew she couldn't forget the one single thought; it crossed her mind every second. No, it wasn't a thought, it was a question. She knew no one knew the answer to it, at least not now, but she asked her self anyway.

"Why…why me?" Quin wondered, and there you have it. It crossed her mind again. The one thought she couldn't rid of.

Quin had just been scolded and been the laughing stock of the world. Again. Nothing new, at all, but it bothered her every time it happened.

"Why me? Why me? Why do I have to go through all of this? Why not someone else, what did I do?" She yelled at herself, as if she was the one at fault for her misery.

"A mutant, that's what they call me. Well I am not! I swear I am not, there is nothing wrong with me…well…" She sighed, there was, but it's not her fault. Why does the world have to blame her?

Sitting by the lake made her feel a little better. Quin liked to come to this place every time something made her upset. Which was quite often, she might as well call it her second home. The most important part about it is that it's pretty far away from Prontera, or any other city for that matter. Not a lot of people would drag their way where she was, or if they did, she did not know them, so they couldn't throw some lame, cruel, remark at her.

Boing! Boing! Boing! A poring bounced its way around Quin. She giggled at it, no matter how badly the world around her crashed down, the pink creature's care-free face always lifted some baggage of her heart. To think a creature that pure could be called a monster, and worst of all, someone could lift their hand to kill it. Same way as someone can put her through all of this, but she's put up with the constant put downs all 17 years of her life, Quin was sure she'll get over it. Eventually.

Quin's thoughts were interrupted by the setting sun, which always meant the day has ended, and another one just as bad was in store for her. "Hmm, if I start walking now I'll get there before it gets dark. Then I can sit outside Prontera till it gets purely dark, and maybe no one will see me." Quin hoped to her self, she unhurriedly got up from the warm embrace of the grass beneath her and took a look around her lonely place. Her long trench coat fell behind her in smooth patterns, brushing against the tips of the grass.

Quin's ears perked up as she heard a voice, all too familiar. She cringed at the sound of it and hoped that they would not see her. As inaudibly as she possibly could, Quin hid behind a tree.

"That b Quin, ran away again. She can't take anything face to face. Weakling. " The voice sounded out to her ears, followed by laughter from a few others. Their foot steps seemed to be getting closer to her. Quin sighed, she had no choice, she can't let them find her.   
"3-2-1-0!" She whispered to her self. As the last sound hit her ears, Quin's trench coat came off in one swift, soundless movement, and she leaped, as high as her fragile legs would let her. That was enough.

What goes up, must come down. She thought, or in her case; what goes up, must come down…eventually. For Quin did not hit the ground as an ordinary person supposed to, instead she was held up by the same things that she cursed every minute of her life.  
"How ironic," Quin spoke. "The things that caused the biggest mess in my life, are the same things that are getting me out of one, right now."

As much as Quin wanted to, something stopped her from fleeing away from the scene. She hovered upon the heads of those who she disliked. "What the hell are they doing here?" thought Quin. "No, what's he doing here." Quin thought towards the one person she'll never forget. The man at fault, he put the most weight on to her shoulders. "Zen, that asshole." Quin spat his name out as if it was a curse, in a way it was. He came up with all the names, all the tortures, but does she want revenge? No, Quin isn't the type of person. She doesn't wish to bring anyone harm, ever, no matter what they have done. All though, it doesn't mean Quin would forgive Zen, oh no. She is not stupid enough for that.

"Oh Quiiiinnn where are you hiding?" the dreaded voice echoed it self through the, what seems to be empty forest, but that didn't catch Quin's attention. His next actions did. Zen's eyes set them self's upon the Poring, it was harmlessly bouncing around and humming a happy tune. A small laugh came out of Zen's throat as he raised his foot and….splat. With one swift movement, that same thing that Quin was admiring moments ago was gone. Quin's shock nearly made her let out a scream, but she stopped it at the last moment.

Anger took over her fragile emotions. "Why did he do that? What has it ever done to HIM!" She thought, her eyebrows narrowing. Zen always found a way to hurt Quin, in any way possible, even unknowingly he caused harm to her. Every time she saw him, he'd so something to make her feel as if she's been stabbed in the heart with the finest knife that a Blacksmith could ever forge in their life time. Anger was taking over her delicate frame as she dosed in to a flashback.

_It was dark, Quin could hear laughter…and she could taste and smell blood. Her blood. Some of her bones were broken, no doubt. She felt incredible, unbearable pain pass through her ribs, someone has kicked her really hard. She winced in pain, but couldn't gather up the strength to let the scream that has been burning in her throat to be set free. More laughing followed that, one of the voices was distinct, it was Zen's, and she was sure this was all his doing. Quin's thoughts got interrupted by another kick, as sharp as the last one, she couldn't feel it thought, her body was way to numb and Quin slowly slipped away in to a dark world in side her mind, all movement escaped her body. Her breathing slowed down to a very still pace, till she lost all feeling completely, her consciousness escaped her body completely, but painfully._

By the time Quin snapped out of her dark flashback, her anger reached an uncontrollable level. It was like a beast beating against the bars that kept it imprisoned, after enough hits, the bars broke down and the beast went free. Quin couldn't control the actions that followed after her rage rose to its peak. She flapped her immense fair wings faster and faster gaining speed, and in a split second she soared down towards the ground, hitting a target. Who, with no doubt, was Zen. With the speed that she flew at, her gentle wings were like razors. She felt warm liquid swarm her once white wings in too a deep crimson colour. Moments later, Quin heard a loud thud. Like something heavy has just hit the ground, and then screams, loud, unbearable screams.

The ground beneath her feet was shaking, and she saw a bunch of blurs running from her, screaming, yelling words that Quin was too confused to understand. Than it hit her, like a rock, the reality of what just happened. Quin was covered in blood, she smelt blood, but worst of all, she knew it wasn't her own blood. Zen was dead, no doubt about it.

Tears bunched up at the corners of Quin's eyes, she felt angry, confused, and hurt. She fell back down to the ground and let the screams in her throat run free. Sure Quin had a bad life, sure Zen had a big part in her misery, but he didn't deserve to die. Worst of all, she had no right to harm him. "Since...since when was I a murderer?" she asked her self, more tears made their way down her cheeks. Maybe she really was a monster, a mutant, everything they called her. Quin wanted to lie there for ever, never get up, but she couldn't, she knew she had to leave at once. Quin pulled her self up to her feet, still a little shaky from the quick change of events, wiped of her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, put on her coat, to cover up the things she was most ashamed off, and started walking, leaving her old life, her identity, and the remains of her family behind. All that she took with her was something she would carry with her for ever, her pain.

Second thoughts, Quin can't just LEAVE Zen's body there, least she can do now is carry him back to somewhere that he could be found, she turned around and walked back toward Zen's motionless body, one look at him made more tears come from Quin's eyes. "What have I done?" She said to her self, as she bend down to pick up Zen. He was heavy, she was struggling at lifting him an inch of the ground, but she couldn't not carry him back home, instead she gave it one more try. His body came off the ground and she gave it several attempts to get him on her back, after about half an hour she managed to start walking.

With unhurried steps she walked towards Prontera, if she could get him close enough to the town, someone surely would find him. Each step was torture for her, but she kept walking. She couldn't stop, no, she wouldn't stop. With each moment she seemed to not be getting closer to her destination. After about 30minutes she finally saw the walls of Prontera from far away. She knew this is the closest she could get to Prontera with out being noticed, so she was about to set Zen's body on the ground when something interrupted her.

"Miss?" She heard a male's voice sound it self, and she turned around in fear to see who was behind her, it was a knight. Quin saw a few knights in Prontera before, but never spoken to one, actually, there have been many different occupations in the world of Rune Midgart, but she only really seen knights and a couple of priests. Quin her self was just a regular citizen, so she knew nothing of why and where did knights come from.

Quin stopped completely and struggled to turn around to look at the person who interrupted her task, her face was filled with fear, and she got her self ready for accusations and possibly more insults.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but…." The stranger started, Quin's mouth opened a little and she took a step back, nearly tipping over from the weight Zen was adding on to her body, then when she got a puzzled look from the unknown person, she spoke. "I…I was taking a walk around the forest…when I came across this…person's body…" she lied, and took a deep breath, more tears started rolling down her face. "I didn't know what to do…so I…thought I would carry him…near…uh…a city, were someone could…uh…fin him…" she finished her lie, and looked for any sign of believe from the knight's face, he nodded, could he have really believed her? "Miss, why 'find' and not bring him to someone personally?" He said, doubting her innocence, his stern tone of voice made the microscopic bits of her confidence shrink even more. "I don't…want to be the carrier of bad news." She stated, hoping the knight would believe her and just go away.

She gave the foreigner one last glance before setting Zen's body down on the ground, more than ready to flee from yet another scene, but before she could make her second step she felt a warm hand tug at her arm. Quin spun around fear taking over her body she looked up at the knight.

The fear written on the girl's face struck Arik as a little odd, but I guess you never know how a person would react if you find them carrying a body on their back. Either way, Arik didn't blame the girl for anything, she was just trying to help, now all he had to do was convince the girl that he wasn't trying to harm her. "I'm Arik…what's your name?" After a couple of moments Arik heard the girl reply. "Elynn…my name is Elynn." She spoke.

Quin heard her self lie a bout her own name. "Well now I've done it, not only have I murdered, I'm also running away and lying about my identity." She thought to her self, and looked up at the person who calls him self 'Arik,' she could try trusting him…but what if he hurts her like the rest of the world?

Arik did not know whether Elynn lied about her name or no, but he can't force her in to telling him the truth, if she didn't. "Nice to meet you Elynn," he smiled at her, she didn't smile back. "This is awkward." He thought to him self, but he wanted to be persistent, just for the girl's sake, because it was generally in Arik's nature to help those who obviously needed help, that might be one of the reasons why he became a knight, he wanted to save innocent people from the war between humans and monsters that started to rise. He didn't want anymore innocent deaths, so he wanted to get stronger, to defeat the creatures that were out to hurt his friends.

Arik wanted to be of more help to the girl. "Elynn, would you like me to take the body back?" He asked, but Elynn shook her heard, that struck Arik as awkward, but he didn't say anything, she must have a good reason behind not wanting it, so he can't question her just yet, he doesn't know her well enough just yet.

"Where are you heading now?" Quin, or rather, Elynn heard a familiar voice sound it self through her head, she was wondering the same thing, where IS she going? She heard the same question make it self through her ears again, tears swelled up at the sides of her eyes… "Geffen," she answered, was that really where she wanted to go? Elynn, Quin, what ever, didn't know where she wanted to be. She didn't even know her name anymore, one thing she knew for sure, she wasn't going to come back here. Ever.

* * *

So? How's that for depressing? xP Sorry the first chapters always suck, but reviews make me more inspired to write so enjoy O: 


	2. Death Isn't the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online..;;'

Hahaha chapter two. >3 This update was really fast, yes..cause I've had this chapter pre-written. >>;'' And barely anyone reviewed..you bad bad people. :p It's okays I loves you anee-way gawk gawk, I drewed Elynn/Quin so.so.so.so here's the piktur: http/ mysite. verizon. net/vze2bqg2/Quin.jpg (rawr just erase the spaces where I put them. ;p) . Now you all know what she looks like. :D Okai- enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**If I could Fly**

_Chap 2_

_Death Isn't the End _

They've been traveling for a while now, a long, long time maybe three days, or two. The amount of time that they have been traveling for didn't really matter. Elynn and Arik mostly traveled in silence, a couple of short conversations were sprung now and then. Elynn learned that Arik, like Elynn, was an only child. Unlike Elynn, though, Arik's parents passed away while he was young, Elynn did not ask for the reason, because the subject was much to painful on Arik, since she knew very well there wasn't much happiness behind his very kind smile.

For the past couple of days Elynn was so pre-occupied with getting as far away from Prontera as possible, that our travelers forgot all about taking a rest in their journey, so far. They never even stopped to eat! Although, now that Elynn was satisfied with the distance between her and the dreadful city, did she start feeling the horrible ache in her legs and the building up hunger in her stomach.

"Arik, can we…errr take a break, please?" Elynn mumbled, as she broke the silence.

"Yes please." Arik sounded relieved, he was tiring out himself, but Elynn seemed so determined to move fast, that he couldn't stop.

There was just one problem of food though; Arik very well knew that both of them were quite hungry. Right on cue, a wolf made it'sway towards Arik.

"There goes the problem of food" Arik thought to him self with a smirk as he reached for his sword.

Not a moment too soon, Arik's sword struck the unsuspecting wolf. The wolf was dead before Elynn could realize what had happened, she looked down at the defeated creature, blood slowly seeking it self out of its body, free from its imprisonment. The crimson fluid made it self around every bit of barrier it might have, not stopping, it was almost hypnotizing. Then it hit her, something has died right in front of her face. As soon as that thought washed it self over her mind, Elynn momentarily shut her eyes and looked away.

Arik was not phased by the death, being a knight he's kind of used to the creatures dying, but unlike the others Arik doesn't kill those who don't attempt to attack first. Shaking everything out his head, Arik began to set up a fire.

Elynn woke up before Arik did, so she took the time to think about what's going to happen next, leaving Prontera doesn't really solve all of her problems, but it does give her a chance to start new, make a new life for her self; hopefully this one would be better, sure she'd never be able to forget things that happen, but that doesn't stop- her thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of her new friend.

"So you're awake?" a masculine voice sounded it self through Elynn's ears.

"Yes, I just woke up." She replied.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Elynn nodded and they decided to set back to their traveling. The faster they get to Geffen, the better.

Arik and Elynn must've been traveling for at least four hours, conversation was a little better, Arik told Elynn all about hunting monsters, and the legend of humans, monsters and gods. He also told her about him being a knight, and other topics were sparked between the two.

Everything felt relaxing, until their peace was cruelly interrupted, a huge mob of creatures that Elynn did not recognize mobbed around the two friends. There were hundreds of them, and their faces didn't exactly convey a happy feeling. Roars were coming from deep inside their throats…and each one of them held a weapon.

Elynn gulped at the sigh and got behind Arik, her eyes grew in fear, she heard Arik mumble, "orc heroes" in disgust.

Before Elynn could tell what happened, she saw Arik thrusting his sword in to many directions, knocking out the orc heroes one by one, but even though many were falling, the number of orcs only seemed to increase. They were mobbing in on them, making their space smaller and smaller. Arik was tiring out, heavy panting was making it self out of his lungs, but he didn't stop. Slash, slash, slash! For every one that fell, two extra appeared. There was no way that they could win.

Preoccupied with slashing the monsters in front of him, one crawled its way behind Arik, and Elynn spotted him a moment too late.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, but the second she said it, she heard a loud thud. She was too late.

Elynn was spinning frantically as the mob of orc heroes were out to consume her, was this their end?

Reddish tones filled the landscape and slipped through every single crack, making it self known and visible. The view was peaceful and quite beautiful, except for one thing throwing it off. One thing to show that it isn't what it seems, that the all too peaceful view was home to the bloodiest violence, and the saddest of endings.

Zen's lifeless body was lying on the ground, exactly where it was left, not too long ago. He was a mess, his naturally rich and shimmering golden hair, was a wreck with traces of dried blood staining the color. His clothes were tattered and ripped, blood still oozing out of his now beat up skin, then forming a crimson bed around Zen's frame.

A young priestess was making her way back from Geffen, her dark brown hair neatly tied up in a pony tail behind her. Even though she was young, she was a rather skilled priestess, one of the only to be capable of resurrecting. Her ability to use the skill was limited though, since it required one blue gemstone each time. Gemstones are very hard to come across now, since Geffen was the only city to provide them, and Geffen and Prontera have been hostile with each other. A war was soon to arrive, and there isn't really anything that can prevent it from laying its deadly hand on the two cities.

It wasn't long till Zen came in to view for the priestess; a gasp escaped her throat as she was desperately trying to take in the change of scenes. She quickly wrapped her hands around the silver cross that was hanging around her neck at the same time she sat beside the stranger. She quickly dropped down beside Zen's scarred body and her hands flied towards his pulse, there wasn't one. Even though she knew he was dead from the beginning, the fact that now there was no question about made it made her feel swallowed by endless darkness. She couldn't just let this young man have his life taken away like that, taking out one precious gem out of her pocket the priestess quickly stood up and took a few steps back. A warm, flowing light was surrounding her frame and her hands were clamped together in front of her, she let her eyelids shut and a supple chant was heard through out the landscape, it sounded kind of like a song. The flowing light around her slowly made its way towards Zen embracing him. The chant became louder and louder and then she slowly stopped.

Catching her breath the priestess opened her eyes to check on the stranger, he started to breathe, slow and steady breaths. It was a couple of minutes before his eyes gradually fluttered open. Confusion was written all over his face as he tried to get up, but there wasn't enough strength left in his arms to support his weight, and he slumped back down on to the grass. The cuts and blood stains that once were covering him completely were gone. Except his clothes stayed tattered and blood stained, other than that he was fully alive, he was breathing.

The selfless priestess quickly jumped beside the resurrected human's body and sat down, a smile crossed over her face. She felt bad for this stranger because of how confused he was but at least now he was alive.

"I, erm, s-saw you and I er..kind of" She stumbled, trying to explain her situation to him, but his delicate facial features were still deeply puzzled.

The priestess took a deep breath and after a few moments, which felt like for ever, she tried to explain the situation again but before she could let out any sound his eyes widened in shock and pain. His memories were coming back to him. The unfamiliar person's face was going through a series of emotions as his memory was returning in to his already fragile mind. His face then settled on anger, she swore that his eyes almost had a red glow to them. With sudden strength he got up towards the kind hearted priestess, angry energy surrounded him and he extended his arms towards the priestess' neck. In one swift motion he had his arms around the female's neck in a promising grip and in a deep growling voice he demanded, "Where is _she_?"

The priestess let out a gasp, she struggled for breath. The same question, or threat sounded it self in her ears, she shook her head. "Where is who?" She gulped out, struggle painted on her face and she started turning really pale. The stranger growled and threw her away. He smirked as she landed in a painful bunch on the ground, a mixture of dirt and blood stained her outfit. In between the lack of air, and the strong impact she made against the ground the battered priestess was desperately struggling on her grip with consciousness, but no matter how hard she held on it was slowly slipping away from her fingers.

Zen gave the half-conscious woman one last look before he started walking away, towards Prontera. His anger still flickering around him like fire, she actually dared to harm him, and go as far as murder at that. Her actions will not be tolerated. He wanted revenge, it did not matter that he was alive; she _will _pay, slowly and painfully. The guy smirked to himself and started walking to wards his home city, there are many things to be done.

Arrelia looked at the retreating person, at the back of her mind something was telling her that she had made a mistake, that she shouldn't have resurrected him.

"What is this world coming too?" she sighed, her fragile world was breaking up even more. After everything the young priestess lived through, she couldn't believe that the one thing that everyone told her was a good quality now became a bad one. The priestess' good quality was supposed to be her kind heart, her love for all people and her ability to forgive, perfect for what she was. But now, more and more times she regretted forgiving, and giving people another chance.

The look on his face alone was enough to terrify her, what ever this man was planning she had to stop it, she couldn't help but feel the blame if anything terrible happened, she wouldn't forgive her self.

Slowly she lifted her self up on to her arms and then off the ground, walking back towards Prontera- being careful not to come across the one who's life she saved, but only to end up regretting her moves. Her past slipped it self back in to her mind; she couldn't help but ponder it. As much as Arrelia wished for it to be so, she didn't come from a happy family that supported her decisions in her life, she didn't have an annoying little brother or a helpful older sister, in reality Arrelia had no family at all.

Ever since she could remember Geffen and Prontera weren't exactly on friendly terms, well they were getting slightly better- people weren't automatically murdered on sight if they were suspected to come from either of the cities.

"A little to late now," she mused to her self as a painful smirk crossed her delicate features, and tears prickled at the ends of her eyes. Every time the young woman thought of her past the knot in her stomach would rise and threaten to break her sanity.

It was no ones fault, only their bad timing. Her parents were not bad people; in no way to they deserve what was coming. Her parents were not special or out of the ordinary, they were just a couple in love. Geffen, as it turned out, was not the city the family belonged in- so they longed to find a new home, a new life. They were slowly making their way to Prontera, when two guards stopped them. Arrelia could still see the evil smirks on their faces, their eyes filled with bloodlust. She can feel her self back in to her four-year old child form, gripping her mothers hand, she was terrified of what was going to happen. Before she knew it, Arrelia felt her mother push her away gently- and she saw one of the guards raise a weapon.

"Run Arry, _run!" _even now, she could hear her mother's voice.

The priestess clearly remembers looking up at her mothers face, it was calm- as if she knew what was coming, after another gentle push Arrelia ran away and hid behind and tree, being just a child she couldn't not look from behind the tree- to only see the most cruellest sight she would see ever in her life.

Both of her parents, the closest people to her were on the floor, a deep red liquid was slowly oozing out from behind them, pooling around them. Arrelia could not stand to look at her parents' faces, but she did see their hands tightly holding each other, and that made the image all the more harder to bear.

The priestess could feel her self running away from the sight, running away from the laughing monsters- to her they were monsters, they forced her world to crush down, break apart in to little pieces! Arrelia could not believe that the hostility between two cities could cost such pain, in no doubt was she not the only one to loose somebody close to her, someone that really mattered!

Being just a child, Arrelia could not run too far, so eventually she sat down by a tree and cried her little heart out, tears swelling her eyes and dropping down on the grass, to be lost completely. Her head was buried in her hands, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Arrelia looked up at the intruder, her eyes puffy from crying. It was a boy a couple of years older than her, dressed in strange attire- now the priestess knows that he was a thief, but being a naïve child that she was, she didn't know.

The boy looked at her for a couple of minutes, then the tips of his lips curled up slightly, barely noticeably. "Don't cry."

Arrelia could only wipe her tears away, as she stared at this stranger in awe. The simple words began to weave a kind of friendship; he helped her, and in some ways made her stronger. Arrelia could almost feel like the world wasn't all bad, like there were actual good people in the world, and knowing that she knew that she wanted to help those people, she also knew that she didn't want another innocent child losing their family and all that was dear to them the way that she had. But as quickly as the boy came in to her life, he left it

* * *

Ah yes here's another chappie. ;> Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, sorry for the little cliffy with Arik and Elynn, I'm sure they hate me rght now for not getting them out of the sticky situtation..but they can wait. Oi put those tomatoes down people. D+hides+ 

On to review-responses

**Anony-Nymph: **Oo; I disabled those? Ooops..+enables+ gomen. :p I'm glad you like Quin, and thank you about my writing.. 3 Haha..I thought I italized the thoughts..maybe I didn't..whoops..+;; I'll do that. >O ; Zen_ is _a jerkface...we'll all grow to hate him, I'm sure. And thank you again, I'll try to be more positive about my writing. ;


	3. Thank You

I don't own RO..and all that good stuff.

* * *

**If I could Fly**

Chap3: Thank You**  
**

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, but the second she said it, she heard a loud thud. She was too late.

Elynn was spinning frantically as the mob of orc heroes were out to consume her, was this their end?

The girl was in a state of panic, but then it hit her. She_ could_ use her wings to get out of this cruel situation, as much as it pained her to use them- to know they existed, to know that they were with her every moment of her life, the curse was always with her, haunting her- obliterating her life. But this was not the time to ponder, she couldn't let the man who accepted her with out question and with out judging die, she couldn't betray him.

With all the strength that she could possibly have, Elynn slipped off her coat and lifted the knights- no her friends body in to her arms. She closed her eyes and floated up, it took every inch of her willpower and strength to carry him, his armor did not help the deadly circumstances. Elynn willed her wings to keep her in the air, she would not go down so easy.

_He would know. _

He would know about her wings, he wouldn't care for her anymore. He wouldn't selflessly help her- he wouldn't carry that kind look in his eyes anymore. He would know her for what she really was, a monster, a mutant- a murderer. But, this was not the time. Elynn finally found a somewhat comfortable spot where she could make sure that they would be safe and she could make sure that her only friend would heal properly.

She set Arik down as gently as her body would let her and placed his head on her lap. His eyes were closed and if someone did not know better it would look like he was asleep, because his face carried an expression of one with no worries or problems, just a content life, but still worry was written all over Elynn's face.

_I barely know him._

It's true, she had just met the knight, but he has selflessly helped her out when she was completely lost, and didn't know what to do. She didn't believe to be deserving of such kindness, after all Elynn did murder an innocent human being- sure Zen was a cruel person with a major lack of a heart, but he was a person none the less. No matter how nasty and spiteful a human is, they really do not deserve to die. And Elynn her self was no one, an insignificant spot in the entire world, she had no right to decide whether someone could live or not.

"How could I?" she mumbled, _How? How could I, how? How? Why?! _A tear escaped out of the girl's eye and left a wet trail on her porcelain skin as it slid down to her chin.

"How could you what?" The all too familiar manly voice rung it self through the air interrupting said girl's thoughts, with super-human reflexes she wiped the tear off of her chin and tried her best at giving Arik a very fake plastic smile.

"Are you hurt?" she said, her voice wavered a little but the knight seemed to give it no notice.

"I think I'm alright… I got hit over the head with something and I think I might've passed out." He replied, trying to support him self on his arms while getting up but the shock of pain that passed through his head made him fall quickly back down on to the girl's lap and she winced a little at the sudden impact.

A concerned look floated over Elynn's delicate features, but then she relaxed. _At least he hasn't noticed the wings yet. _She knew that she could not hide them for ever especially with out her trench-coat since her burden was big and white and much too noticeable. It was a miracle that Arik hasn't noticed yet, but any moment she got to stall with she would use, Elynn did not want to lose Arik yet- he was the only person she knew, the only person she trusted.

_Trust._

She needed to have a little more faith in people, but no one has really given her any reason to believe in humanity. Well, Arik has…so he deserves to be trusted.

"I-I…I um have something to t-tell you…?" she mumbled out, and even though Elynn was looking up she knew that Arik's kind brown eyes looked up at her, she could feel it.

"I actually have a question for you Elynn, if you don't mind?" He replied, his voice a little uncertain.

_Ugh, I guess I can't tell him now.__ By the time I finish answering the question all of my courage will fly right back out the window._

"How_ did_ you get out of there alive, with me?" he said, his voice didn't waver but Arik still didn't know if he should have asked the question, when he woke up Elynn's eyes looked unbelievably miserable, and he could tell that she desperately hoped that he wouldn't find something out, it was so clearly written on her face. The knight thought that perhaps Elynn's worries were associated with their miraculous survival.

"I umm.." The girl trailed off to see Arik's head lift up a little off of their pillow, which was her lap, originally he was going to look at her face, it just seemed more polite to him when he was asking her such a delicate question, but then he looked straight behind her, his eyes widened slightly and all he could do is stare.

The look on his face, the pure look of shock was enough to tear her heart apart, this was it. He was probably going to be out of her life for good, any second now he'd get up and run screaming away.

_There I've done it again. I've ruined another friendship. I hate this, I hate this.__ Why won't it just go away? Why won't everything just go away? Why can't people stop hating me? What have I done wrong?_ Elynn's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a hand gently brushed along her feathers; the same hand gently rubbed her wing. The girl opened her eyes, she didn't even know she held them shut and as soon as her eyes flew open a tear dripped down her face.

Despite her mind screaming for her not too, the girl looked down at her friend's face- he had a gentle, heartwarming _smile _on his face. "You're not scared of me?" She asked, dumbfounded. "You're not going to scream and run away?" She questioned again, the only response she got was a soft, barely audible chuckle.

"Why would I?" he questioned back, only to have his question responded with an even more confused look on his friend's face. Sure the wings were odd, and shocking at first, but those things never changed the person who carried them. Elynn was still Elynn. Even though Arik did not know much about her yet, from the small talks he had and her selfless action to save him- he could tell that she was indeed a nice person, and nothing can change that.

The girl, on the other hand, seemed to be completely ashamed of her wings. As if they were the cause of all her pain, what ever pain that may be. Arik reached his hand out, unknowingly, and wiped a tear off of her face. He placed another smile on his lips.

"We should head out now, there are still ways to go but we'll be there in no time." Elynn just smiled in return and started to get up for the journey in front of them.

Elynn could not hide the joy radiating from her. Finally, after all of her life someone has accepted her; someone has accepted her whole even with the wings. The weight of her wings seemed to diminish a bit; sure there was still a lot of torment and suffering because of them, but for the first time in her life she felt that maybe, just maybe it could be alright.

The newly-found friends were walking patiently they took short breaks when needed, ate but seemingly not getting anywhere, the same pattern of forest kept on going and going and Elynn didn't have the slightest clue about where she was headed, but she trusted Arik.

The two were in the middle of a light conversation about nothing in particular, since both of their pasts weren't very happy or pleasant, they had practically nothing to speak off, they walked comfortably beside each other and just enjoying the day. It was warm outside just early spring, the birds were chirping and the trees were waking up from their long slumber, their magnificent auburn branches just starting to hide behind the rich emerald leafs, birds were chirping away with their songs and the whole forest was filled with its own special sound.

"It's so peaceful and relaxing out, I love this time of the year" chirped Elynn, her good mood radiating for miles.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful," Arik agreed. Ever since that moment Elynn has changed, she stopped having that distant desperate look in her eyes even when she smiled, now Arik noticed that Elynn's face lighted up with a new ease and happiness- maybe that's all the girl wanted, to be accepted. After a couple of days of traveling with her, he became quite fond of the girl he came to trust her but now the knight feels like he can really get to know her personality, because there wasn't that deep sadness holding her back anymore.

"How much more to go?" Arik got snapped out of his thoughts by said girl.

"Not that far, about one day walk from here."

"Aye, good. I'm getting a little tired," she mumbled, while running her long fingers through her ebony hair.

"Oh, would you like to take a break then?" he replied, and Elynn shook her head.

_It'__s kind of hard to hear a head shake. _"Nope, we'll get there and then I will rest," she mumbled with a small laugh. With that, a comfortable silence filled between the two companions as they kept traveling and living in their own thoughts. To no surprise, their thoughts were not filled with their own life but instead with one another. _She has a beautiful smile _Arik thought with a content sigh, while Elynn's head was filled with it's own happiness, but one contemplation overpowered all the others, _Thank you Arik._

* * *

_A/n: Wells..here we are. Sorry for about 40months break. :D Review review review.. :D  
_


End file.
